


Cover for "Fledged"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Series: Fledged [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: "Falling is like flying"?, AU, Alternate Universe, BAMF!John, Flying, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No it's not., Other, Serious flying, Wing Kink (occasional), Wingfic, Winglock, Wingsex (eventual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 900x600 cover image for those who'll be reading the series as an ebook. Original image is stored at Box.net: see below the image for the link.</p><p>...For a change, it <em>begins</em> with a fall.</p><p>Dr. John  Watson comes back from Afghanistan to London in a world where some are  fledged and some aren't -- not that that he minds that one way or the  other; nothing happens to <em>him</em> any more. Then one afternoon he  meets an enigmatic figure in the lab at Bart's, a man who sees something  unusual about John... and his whole life starts to slide sideways like a  hawk banking in the wind.</p><p>A wingfic with occasional G-force,  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/488929">"Fledged"</a> is the first of a series of nine novellas, each of which will  parallel one episode of the Sherlock series to date and then begin  branching away from BBC!Sherlock canon as they explore the world of the  winged and the wingless. Each novella will be posted complete, usually  in six or eight chapters.</p><p>Scheduling news and background notes about the Fledged universe will turn up from time to time at <a href="http://fiorinda-chancellor.tumblr.com">the Lotus Room blog.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Fledged"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488929) by [fiorinda_chancellor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor). 



[ ](https://www.box.com/s/1e4d5a0b00d3929b62f0)

Cover image can also be found at https://www.box.com/s/1e4d5a0b00d3929b62f0.


End file.
